This invention relates generally to online content systems, and in particular to filtering content in an online system based on text and image signals extracted from the content.
A digital magazine application for a computing device (such as a mobile communication device, tablet, computer, or any other suitable computing system) provides a personalized, customizable digital magazine for a user. Based on selections made by the user and/or on behalf of the user, the digital magazine contains and displays a personalized collection of content from a number of sources, thereby providing a useful interface by which the user can consume content that interests and inspires the user.
Some of the content curated and displayed by a digital magazine may be considered inappropriate for viewing in a working or professional environment. This content is sometimes called “not safe for work” (NSFW). Text and/or images that contain offensive language, profanity, and nudity/pornography are commonly considered to be NSFW. Effective content management for a digital magazine requires the ability to (i) identify and tag NSFW content and (ii) give users the option to block or hide the NSFW content.